Ironman plus Vampire
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Forced to leave Yokai Academy after his heart is damaged by Moka’s blood. Tsukune Aono finds himself drawn to his aunt’s compony were he is inspired to create somwthing that he will use to protect the Human and Monster worlds as the Invincible Ironman (Pairing Undecided)


Chapter 1

Forged in exile pt 1

Long time readers of mine should know I have these completely insane ideas from time to time and like to see how they'll do on the site. This is one of them. Timeline wise this takes place just after Tsukune's first Ghoul transformation. With that explained... Let's kick it up!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Within the infirmary of the school for monsters 'Yokai Academy' lied a young man with black hair. Standing over the young man were five girls. One girl with pink hair in a school girl uniform, one blue haired girl wearing a seater, one black haired young girl dressed like a Witch, an older black haired girl in anelegant dress, and a violet haired girl wearing a a long sleeved shirt with exposed shoulders and long purple striped socks.

"This is all my fault." The pink haired girl said with tears in her eyes as she touched the young man's cheek.

"You can't put it all on yourself, Moka." The violet haired girl said.

"Mizore's right. Without your blood, Tsukune would have died ten times over protecting us." The blue haired girl said. Just then, the red jewel in side the the rosary the pink haired girl was wearing began to glow.

"What did she say?" The older black haired girl asked.

"Ura says that we should send him home." Moka replied in a sorrowful voice.

"What? But we can't just..." The young Witch tried to argue only for the older black haired girl put her hand on her shoulder.

"The other Moka is right, Yukari. Tsukune's heart has already given out and the battery for that synthetic replacement isn't suited for even retreating let alone fighting." She said as a steady stream of tears flowed down

"Ruby." The young Witch said while looking up at her friend.

"That still doesn't mean we have to send him away!" The blue haired girl shouted.

"Except for the fact that the next time we're attacked, Tsukune wouldn't be able to help himself. He'll jump in the way of anything that attacks us." Mizore reasoned.

"So that's two votes for and two against." Ruby said as she looked over to Moka.

"I'm sorry. Kurumu. Yukari. But it's three for." Moka said before standing up and turning to her friends. "Tsukune will die if he stays here and I couldn't live with myself if that happened." She said as she and the others all turned to the sleeping young man, each one of them filled with sorrow at the fact they would not be able to even say goodbye to their friend.

(Several days later)

Tsukune growned as he forced his eyes open. He looked around to see that he was in a hospital room. He was about to sit up before noticing two sets of wires attached to his chest.

"What the hell?" He asked as pulled the chest of his hospital gown down to show some kind of circular device.

"Some of the alums from the med science club whipped that up." A voice said as Tsukune looked up to see an exreamly creepy man in a bus driver uniform.

"Bus driver? What's going on?" Tsukune asked.

"You took one to many shots of blood from that Vampire friend of yours and your heart gave out." The bus driver and explained.

"And I'm guessing that means I won't be aloud at Yokai Academy anymore." Tsukune quickly reasoned out as the bus driver nodded.

"That's about the long and short of it. Sorry, kid." The bus driver said before leaving the room.

"Not as sorry as I am." Tsukune whispered as he looked out at the sky, filled with regret at not even getting a chance to say goodbye to his friends.

"Tsukune!" He heard before turning to see his mother, Kasumi Aono running to him. "I heard about the accident. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!" She exclaimed as she cried in to her son's chest.

"I'm okay, mom." Tsukune said as he patted his mother's head. After a few minutes, Kasumi managed to calm down and Tsukune went back to thinking about his own issues.

(Two and and a half weeks later)

Tsukune has somewhat adapt to once more living in the human world as well as the bulky battery pack he had to wear during the day time.

On a whim he had decided to actually leave the house and walk around. Sure in his current condition, walking was all he could do without risking a massive drain on the battery of his synthetic heart. But that didn't mean he should spend the rest of his life inside.

As he was walking, he glanced over at an outdoor basketball court he used to frequent as a kid where he saw a young man with black hair clad in black basketball gear.

"Nagato?" Tsukune asked as he walked to the fence to see his oldest friend, Nagato Sakurai.

"Tsukune?" Nagato asked as he walked up to Tsukune and the two of them shared in two fist bumps and a hand clasp. "Whoah. What's up with the pace maker?" He asked upon noticing the battery to Tsukune's Heart.

"Come on. I'll give you the abridged version." Tsukune said before he and Nagato walked to a local ramen shop, Tsukune explaining part of what happened while, of coarse, leaving out the part about the monsters. "And that's about it. They couldn't afford to let me stay with my 'pace maker'. So, I'll be taking the rest of the year off and try to find a new place to go next year." He said.

"I'm sorry, man." Nagato said before he began musing. "It sucks too. Just because you have issues with language and geometry, you weren't able to get in to any other schools. I remember back in the day you could have built a taser with a box of paper clips and a pack of AAs." He said as they shared a laugh.

'That's right. I used to build all kinds of tech at... Wait a minute!' Tsukune thought. "Nagato. Your folks gave you that car when you got in to high school right?" He asked, gaining a nod from his friend. "You think you can give me a lift?" He asked.

(A short time later)

Nagato pulled up to a large building with the name 'Fujikawa' on the top in large blue letters.

"Sure you don't need me to stick around?" Nagato asked.

"Nah. I'll just get a lift home with my aunt." Tsukune replied.

"Alright. Take it easy, buddy." He said as they repeated the double fist bump and hand clasp before Tsukune got out of the car and walked in to the building.

"Welcome to Fujkawa industries. Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked.

"He doesn't need an appointment." Tsukune and the receptionist heard before they saw a woman in her thirties clad in business attire. "After all, his aunt owns the company." She said with a smirk.

"Hi, Aunt Rumiko." Tsukune said as he went and hugged the woman.

"Your mom told me what happened. Let me see." Rumiko said as Tsukune opened his shirt to show the machinery rigged to his chest. "Bulky. But top of the line." She commented.

"Yeah. But it does kind of screw any sporting carrier." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

"So what brings you here?" Rumiko asked.

"Well, I've just been feeling kind of down lately and when I'm down..." Tsukune led.

"You tinker." Rumiko finished as she put her hand on her nephew's shoulder. "Come on. I'm pretty sure we can find you some free lab space." She said as they began walking.

As the two walked, they went past a large circular machine that seemed to be a generator of some sort before arriving at a door marked 'private lab'.

"I think you'll be really pleased by what you see in here." Rumiko said as she opened the door to an advanced laboratory and more importantly to Tsukune two surprisingly emotive robot arms.

"Dum-E! U!" Tsukune exclaimed exitedly as he ran to look over his old creations.

"They make surprisingly good assistants for being created by an eleven year old. Even if one of them is a little accident prone." Rumiko said with a grin as Dum-E made a sound that indicated sadness as it's hand lowered.

"Oh. She's just kidding, Dum-E." Tsukune said while petting the robot hand.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Rumiko said with a smile before she left the lab and Tsukune went to a nearby computer and began typing and searching for a specific file.

"Okay boys." Tsukune said before looking to the robots. "Let's get to work." He said with a smirk before turning back to the computer and looking at the blueprints of the generator he had passed earlier.

(The next day)

Tsukune was hard at work, typing something out on the computer until his eyes began to hurt and he moved back to stretch and blink. He then glanced at his phone and began laughing in surprise.

"Shit. I've been here twenty hours. I need to get some food in me." Tsukune said before typing something in to the computer and the words 'system boot up' appeared on screen before he left the lab and bumped in to a black haired girl wearing glasses and clad in a purple, jacket over a black outfit.

"Sorry about... Chika?" Tsukune asked with a smile.

"Tsukune?" The girl asked before hugging him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'll tell you the full version later. But long story short, I was building this." Tsukune said as he opened his shirt to show a new battery wich had a glowing circle in the center surrounded by eight glowing rectangles.

"What is that?" Chika asked.

"This is that." Tsukune said before pointing at the generator.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore you having an Arc Reactor in your chest for now and how you managed to actually make it and just say you are officially the master." Chika said with a laugh.

"Don't sell yourself short. Those hyper magnet lifters you came up with last year. Absolutely incredible." He said. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just bringing my mom some food. She's been burning the midnight oil on those 'Repulsers' your aunt came up with.

"Repulsers?" Tsukune asked.

"Clean flight kinda thing. According to your aunt, it's gonna make a jet turbine look like the propeller by comparison." China explained before she noticed the time. "Sorry. I'd love to talk more. But I'm going to be late." She said.

"Okay. But we should catch up some time. We'll invite Sak and head to the diner like old times." Tsukune suggested.

"That sounds great. We definitely should." Chika replied before waving goodbye to Tsukune.

After bidding farewell to to Chika, Tsukune went to the cafeteria. As he was eating he looked out a nearby window to see a Raven. He quickly began thinking about Ruby and how most of her magic was based around Ravens and how she would even grow wings and fly on her own.

'Fly on her own.' Tsukune thought repeatedly before his eyes widened with inspiration before he quickly finished eating and ran back to the lab.

"You online yet?" He asked as he entered.

"Yes I am. Good morning, sir." An elegant voice said.

"Good morning, Jarvis." Tsukune responded before typing. "Hope you're ready for our first job together, pal 'cause I just thought of a big one. The said before creating a file marked 'Solo Flight.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now before, I go, as I said in the description (unless your reading this after the decision is made. In which case, hello the future.) the pairing has not be decided. In addition, I haven't decided on who gets the Rescue armor. (The two do not need to coincide.) The options for Rescue are Chika, Mizore, and Kokoa and the options for the pairing are those three plus Moka. Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
